Wave soldering process for PTH components assembly is typically used in the semiconductor industry. The wave soldering process posses several drawbacks. For example, high temperatures (235° C. for tin lead, 245° C. for lead free process) that are required for using the wave soldering process can potentially damage the heat sensitive components. Further, full barrel formed without voids is difficult to achieve due to the heat sink effect of PCB and components (the temperature at the top side is much lower than the bottom side), especially for thicker boards (>3 mm) and large components with huge mass. Furthermore, the wave soldering process can cause copper pad erosion.